La vie en rose
by Janendra
Summary: Un hotel barato en la Babilonia de este mundo escindido. Arcángeles en traje sastre profetizan la desgracia. Otra tarde rota de alaridos nacarados. YAOI. Lucius/Draco.


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, incesto y violencia. Atravieso una etapa oscura, morbosa y perversa, ustedes sabrán si leen. Si no te gustan estos temas: ¡NO LEAS!

Tras nueve años de vida este fic merecía una buena edición y puesta a punto. El nombre del jazz es La vie en rose (la vida color de rosa) y les recomiendo que escuchen la versión de Louis Armstrong, la letra aparece ahora en inglés. Gracias Chibi-neko por ayudarme a encontrar la letra, digas lo que digas eres un sol.

Gracias por sus comentarios a SakuraCorazon, Audrey, Yania y Saturn.

**Si lees esta historia, déjame un comentario. Escribir implica horas de trabajo, comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos. ¡Comenta!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**La vie en rose**

**by Janendra**

Un hotel barato en la Babilonia de este mundo escindido. Arcángeles en traje sastre profetizan la desgracia. Otra tarde rota de alaridos nacarados. Una canción de jazz que no cesa. Mi cuerpo desnudo, bañado en la rojiza claridad del atardecer. La televisión muggle. La misma imagen en cientos de canales. El azul intenso de las nubes en primavera. Árboles, cuajados de flores violetas, se mecen con la brisa. El verde enmohecido de la horca. Sonrisas luminosas, recatan mentiras.

Desde el baño me llega el rumor de la rasuradora, tu melodiosa voz sigue el jazz. El andariego piano se enreda con la trompeta. La cadenciosa, ronca voz, se sobrepone a las ovaciones y los aplausos enardecidos. _Hold me close and hold me fast... _

En el tocador, madera vieja en tono crema, se mosquea mi pastel de cumpleaños. Veintitrés velitas. No creí llegar tan lejos. En la pantalla los caídos son invitados a saltar del patíbulo. Televisado en vivo. Nada de maldiciones, ni fastuosos encantamientos. La horca, banal y simple. Mi madre es la tercera. Por un segundo, el mismo tiempo que tardas en repetir la canción, pienso en llamarte. Ey papá, es su turno. El gran salto. Justo ahora. La cuerda se tensa alrededor de su cuello y la maravillosa tecnología muggle transmite el ruido seco de la traquea quebrada. Gritos de júbilo. Destellos plateados. La sangre sucia, amiga de Potter, se emociona hasta las lágrimas. Ron, el idiota Wesley, tiene la mirada perdida. Su hermano es el siguiente.

Las ejecuciones son rápidas y precisas. El evento finaliza con un discurso de Potter. El granuja Potter, estilizado y seguro; los años le sentaron bien. El poder, nada como el poder… Sales del baño, te limpias los restos de la crema de afeitar. Pasas la toalla azul sobre tu barbilla, por el pecho desnudo. También cortaste tu cabello. En algún momento, entre la huida y la persecución, tu cabello perdió la suavidad.

—Draco apaga la televisión —dices.

—Pareces un sangre sucia —replico, cambio los canales. Todos transmiten la misma escena: Potter se acomoda los lentes sobre la nariz, mi madre se mece en el abrazo de la tarde.

—No me insultes, dragón.

Me vuelvo a mirarte, lo que digo es cierto. Con la toalla sobre los hombros y el pantaloncillo corto, mientras te limpias el resto de la crema de afeitar y sonríes, te ves como un hombre cualquiera.

—Mamá está muerta.

Levantas los hombros, tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa resignada. Repites la canción, piano, trompeta y voz lujuriosamente mezclados.

—Persecución, miseria y muerte. La última moda para las aristocráticas familias —dices con una sonrisa que pretende ser burlona.

Te sientas en la cama, acomodo mi cuerpo contra el tuyo.

–Míranos, pequeño dragón, en el ocaso de nuestros años. Una dinastía que agoniza en la mierda.

Me gusta que digas groserías con ese tono mesurado y elegante. Enredas tus largos dedos en mi cabello. Potter desfila entre reporteros y aurores. "¿Señor Potter es cierto que se usa tortura?" "Señorita, contra el mal no tenemos consideraciones."

—Sonreirá.

Como si mi voz lo activara, la famosa sonrisa-Potter aparece ante las cámaras. Río contra tu hombro y es suficiente provocación. Jalas mi cabello. Me besas.

—Dragón, mi dragón.

Me retuerzo un poco para darte el placer de forzarme. Me obligas a girar. Siento tu carne al abrirse paso. El dolor es agudo. Pierdo la percepción del mundo entero. Mis oídos se cierran. No puedo respirar. Tengo los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Un ardiente calor sube por mi cuerpo. El delicioso dolor me excita. Las envestidas me empujan contra el maloliente colchón. Eyaculas y hundes mi rostro en las almohadas.

—Quiero escucharte llorar, dragón.

Rendido, debajo de ti, jadeo, sudo. Mi cuerpo late alrededor de tu carne.

—Papá no me lastimes —suplico sin aliento.

El maldito comunicador repiquetea por todo lo alto. Busco el aparato en mi pantalón. Tu mano se cierra sobre la mía, embistes con fuerza; el comunicador no se calla y terminas por soltarme.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —gruño.

—Draco ¿dónde estás? —inquiere Potter al otro lado de la línea—. No hagas esperar a tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—Tuve algo urgente —siseo. Tu lengua recorre mi mejilla y se introduce en mi oído.

—¿Vendrás o tendré que ir? ¿Dónde estás? —La voz de Potter se suaviza. Imagino su cara de niño ingenuo, los ojitos brillantes y el puchero en los labios.

—Estoy en un hotel.

—Voy para allá.

Mientras le doy la dirección y cierro el comunicador me lames las nalgas, bebes de mí. Me giras en la cama y abres mis piernas para iniciar de nuevo.

—¿Vendrá? —inquieres contra mis pezones. Asiento y me muerdes.

—Sí, ven maldito Potter, —musitó entre dientes, apresado por el dolor—. Yo también tengo una sorpresa.

Me río y sollozo, al mismo tiempo, avergonzado y en éxtasis por lo que haces, lo que hacemos. Aprieto mi sexo contra tu mano arrebatado por el placer.

—Papá —sollozó, y la respuesta que recibo es tu cuerpo contra el mío...

_When you kiss me heaven sighs... _la canción se repite. El piano se desliza en laberintos de metal, la trompeta marca una distancia de agua estancada y la voz se confunde en sonidos de madera. La cadencia me transporta a otro momento. Las noches en la mansión. Los doseles de mi cama. La puerta al entreabrirse, sutil y ligera. El rumor de las sábanas contra tu cuerpo. El temblor que me provocabas. Mi cuerpo se llena de las noches de mi infancia, del aroma intenso de tu sudor, del peso de tu cuerpo que creaba un mundo aparte. Suelto el pedazo de piel que cuelga grotesca del rostro de Potter.

—Te lo dije Harry, no funcionará.

La sangre brota con pasmosa rapidez. Del brazo amputado, del ojo vacío donde duerme la colilla de un cigarro. Potter balbucea, se ahoga con la sangre. Meto mi zapato en su boca de dientes quebrados y presiono hasta oír un fuerte crac. El sonido, tan parecido al de la traquea y la cuerda, tintinea en mis oídos.

—Draco deja de jugar.

Alzo el rostro para mirarte. El mismo odio relampaguea en nuestros ojos. Improvisaste una mesa con la silla del gastado tocador. El pastel de cumpleaños espera. A su lado reposa un revolver plateado. Empujo mi zapato un poco más.

—Sigue así y lo matarás.

Dejo a Potter que se retuerce en su charco de sangre y excrementos. No queremos que muera tan pronto. Quién sabe. Igual y con un poco de suerte el niño que vivió, sobrevive.

Mi risa traviesa, como tú la llamas, alegra la habitación. La acompañas con tu risa educada. Con exagerado dramatismo me tomas de la cadera, pegas mi cuerpo al tuyo. Bailamos por el escaso espacio entre la cama y la pared. Recargo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro. Murmuras la canción en mi odio. _The magic spell you cast..._

—Te amo papá.

Recuerdo el aroma de los jardines que cruzaba las ventanas abiertas. Mis pies desnudos por el piso alfombrado. El latir nervioso de mi corazón al abrir la puerta de tu recamara. Tus ojos adormilados cuando abrías la sábana y me encontrabas lamiendo tu sexo. Las palabras de amor atenuadas por los ruidos del baño: el caer del agua en la tina y el canto suave de mamá.

Nos sentamos en torno a la silla como antiguos sultanes, como los Malfoy que fuimos una vez. Descorchas una botella de vino tinto. Por dentro el pastel es rosa. Alzamos las copas y brindamos por mamá, la mujer que veía sin ver, que escuchaba sin oír. Levantas el brazo y los brillos del foco se traslucen en la sangre de la copa.

–Por el ocaso de nuestros años.

Derribo la silla y me abalanzo contra ti. Compartimos un beso húmedo, apasionado. Tu boca contra la mía, nuestros cuerpos muy juntos. La canción empieza de nuevo. La voz ronca me trae un viejo recuerdo. El sonido de la soga al frotar el árbol, mis pies bailan en el aire, la sensación de vértigo que me producía el columpio. Tus manos contra mi espalda. La risa cómplice de mamá. Apoyo la pistola contra tu sien. Tu cuerpo se desliza con lentitud. Meto la pistola aún caliente en mi boca. Cierro los ojos... _I see La vie en rose…_


End file.
